Perfect For Each Other
by shulesaddict77
Summary: She didn't know why she was here. She couldn't sleep and now she was standing in front of his apartment. COMPLETE


**Seriously! Someone has to stop me! Now I'm even having ideas while I'm at the hairstylist getting my hair washed. That's beyond insane! **

**Set after Jackson talked to Lexie and she told him how much she misses Mark. This is a one-shot! Enjoy!**

* * *

It doesn't matter if the guy is perfect or the girl is perfect,

as long as they are perfect for each other.

- Good Will Hunting -

It wasn't logical. It was completely insane. She shouldn't be here. Shouldn't be standing where she was standing right now with her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn't sleep. It was as simple as that. She couldn't sleep and all she could think about while she tried to will herself into sleep was him. It was always him. No matter how hard she tried not to think about him.

She'd pressed her hands into her eye sockets, trying to think of anything else. She'd even started to count sheep, but he'd even infiltrated that. Suddenly appearing out of nowhere leaning against the fence she'd let the sheep jump over in her mind, giving her a lopsided grin, his arms folded in front of his chest, his eyes glinting with mischievousness as if he'd wanted to mock her, wanted to tell her that he would always be there.

Almost against her will she'd thrown the covers from her body, slipping into sweatpants, throwing on a tank top. Grabbing her keys she'd rushed out of her room, running down the steps not caring if she would wake anyone up. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Nothing except getting to him as fast as she could.

She was grateful for the emptiness of the streets as she was speeding towards his apartment, violating every traffic regulation. She was just hoping that she wouldn't cause any accident. She couldn't afford getting hold up by anything. Her hands where shaking around the wheel, her heart thumped loudly in her chest, her blood roared in her ears. A small voice in her brain didn't stop asking her what she was doing. She didn't listen. It was just too much. For once she didn't want to overthink it. She didn't have the strength to talk herself out of it. Not tonight.

So now she was standing in front of his apartment, panting, balling her sweaty hands into fists. It was three o'clock in the morning and he must been asleep. What was she doing? But the longing ache in her stomach was answer enough. She wanted him. She needed him. So she just lifted her hand and knocked.

~M&L~

He was dreaming about her. Again. This was pure torture. The dreams were just so vivid. Her hands roaming over his body, whispering her love for him into his ear, over and over again, while she rocked her body against his. He could feel her, smell her, taste her and every time he woke up with the feel of her skin under his fingers, his body vibrating with desire for her.

But as he woke up this time he was pretty certain that it hadn't been only because of the dream. Straining his ears, he listened into his silent apartment, already believing that there hadn't been anything else than his desire for her that woke him up. He rubbed his hands over his eyes, knowing that it would take at least an hour until he would fall asleep again. If he didn't do something about his throbbing erection it might take even longer.

Sighing heavily, he wrapped his hand around his cock, closing his eyes, letting the images of her overflow him. Her hair, her smile, her scent, as he began to move his hand, groaning out loud as he imagined it being her hand not his own.

But then he heard it again and jerked up in the bed, his hand slipping immediately out of his boxer briefs. That had been definitely a knock. His eyes flipped over to the clock. It was half past three. Who the hell was knocking at his door in the middle of the night? Suddenly his heart stopped a beat. Sofia. Something must have happened with Sofia.

Jumping out of bed, he didn't even bother to put some clothes on before he rushed through his living room, jerking the door open, expecting a tear-stained Callie on the other side, but he would have never expected the person who was actually standing before him, her hand raised as if she'd just wanted to knock again.

~M&L~

Of course he couldn't hear her. He was asleep. Pounding against the door with more force, she contemplated if she shouldn't just see it as a sign that he didn't hear her. Maybe she should just leave. It had been a bad idea to come here anyway. Biting her bottom lip, Lexie stared at the closed door, deciding that she would knock one more time and then she would leave. But as she raised her hand, the door suddenly opened and the sight of him closed up her throat.

How she'd missed the sight of him, how she'd missed him. Her hands itched to touch him. She wanted nothing more than to feel his naked skin under her fingers, brushing her lips over every inch of his body. Oh my god, she'd missed him so much. Tears pooled in her eyes as she looked up into his concerned face.

He had no idea what she was doing here in the middle of the night. Why it looked like she would start to cry any second. Maybe something happened with Derek or Meredith. But something in her gaze told him that it wasn't about them and a small part of his heart began to flutter with hope.

"Lex, are you okay? What are you ..."

But Lexie just stepped forward, closing the gap between them, pressing her finger against his lips. "I can't talk now."

"But ..." Mark started to speak but was stopped by her lips as she pressed them against his.

Mark didn't know what brought her to him this night, but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her against him. Lexie's hand reached for his neck, her fingers digging into his hair as she opened her mouth and her tongue slipped out, tracing his lips.

A sob escaped Lexie's throat as he opened his lips slowly, meeting her tongue. Hearing her sob, Mark startled back, trying to look into her face. "Lex, what's going on? Why are you ..."

"No, Mark." She buried her face into his chest for a second, inhaling deeply, before she let her lips trail along his neck. "Don't ask." Lexie whispered, pulling him down, sealing his lips with hers again.

"Okay." Mark replied quietly, his hands wandered to her face, cradling it.

She apparently needed him and maybe he shouldn't give in. Maybe he should try to talk to her, but one look in her eyes and he knew he couldn't. He needed her as much as she needed him and he wanted her. He wanted her so badly.

Walking backwards, he pulled her into the apartment, slamming the door shut after her, his lips trailing kisses along her jaw, his hands threading into her hair. They only pulled apart for a few seconds so that he could pull the top over her head. His hand immediately cupped her breast and Lexie sighed under his lips as his fingers brushed over her nipple.

She could feel him against her stomach and her hand slipped between them, both moaning in pleasure as she wrapped her hand around him. Lexie's last coherent thought was 'Finally' as she felt him hard and throbbing under her fingers. Something shifted inside her. She came to his apartment because she wanted him but now with his cock in her hand she realized that it was not only the sex. She wanted everything. She just wanted him. All of him.

Lexie started to kiss her way down his body, pulling his boxer briefs down. Kneeling in front of him, her tongue darted out to lick over his whole length. Mark's finger dug into her scalp, he gritted his teeth and tears pricked at the back of his eyes when Lexie closed her mouth around him, taking him in. He almost exploded into her mouth as her tongue twirled around him but she wanted to feel her body against his. He didn't want her on her knees, he wanted her under him, wanted to bury himself in her.

He pulled her up at her elbows, his eyes burned into hers as he bend down and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her into the bed room, lowering her carefully on the mattress, his hands tugging at her sweatpants, pulling them down her legs until she was lying completely naked on the bed. Lexie parted her legs slowly, waiting for him and he laid down between her thighs, his body pining her into the mattress. He kissed her deeply before he raised himself on his hands, pushing her legs even further apart, slipping into her wet folds. Locking eyes with her, his whole body trembled as he entered her slowly, inch by inch, watching her eyes close as he pushed deeper into her. Her fingers curled against his chest as she arched her back, whispering hoarsely.

"Oh my god, Mark. I've missed you so much."

He couldn't say anything, afraid that he would start crying if he tried. He was overwhelmed by being inside her, his breath caught in his throat as she clamped her walls around him, drawing him even deeper into her. Lexie opened her eyes, hooded with desire, one hand coming up to rest against his cheek, her other hand remained directly above his heart as he started to move inside her, taking her with slow and deep thrusts, watching her eyes glaze over as he pushed her closer and closer to her release.

He could see her breathing becoming erratic, her lips rounded as a moan escaped her throat. A tear slipped down her cheek but he knew it wasn't because he was hurting her. He was on the brink of crying himself. He knew why she was tearing up. What they were both feeling was just too much.

Lexie locked eyes with him, her lips trembled and seconds before he felt her walls fluttering around him he heard her whispered confession, almost inaudible over the clutching of their slick bodies against each other. "I love you."

It wasn't a confession said in the heat of the moment, he could see it in her eyes, could see the love in their depths and he closed his eyes, pressed them shut so that the tears wouldn't spill over as he pushed into her, following her over the edge, his hoarse voice reaching her ear the moment he stiffened and emptied himself in her. "I love you, too."

They were lying beside each other, staring at each other. There were no words necessary. Their bodies had said what they weren't able to say. Making apologies, giving a silent promise. They needed to talk. But not now. For now it was enough that she was here. Right where she belonged. In his arms, in his bed, in his life, in his heart. They would talk later.


End file.
